Concealed Defense
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: New probee officer Bella Swan is put on the Molten, Washington Detective squad. Once her probation period is over she gets assigned to pull duty with the narcotics squad. Will her direct supervisor Edward Cullen treat her like all other detectives, or will she have a lot to prove? What kind of trouble will happen when Edward's own life is in her hands. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her character names, places, or traits. This story line and all twenty-three chapters of it belong to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

**The awesome banner for this story was created by the outstandingly talented CaiteexxGraphics.**

**Huge thanks goes out to: LaPumukl, AWayWithWords, and Jess2002**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong>

**BPOV**

I look at myself in the mirror making sure everything I have on is perfect. "You can do this Bella," I say out loud. I can hear faint sniggering, but I just ignore it. I'm twenty-one, and in just a month's time I'll be twenty-two. I've only been out of the police academy for three months now. Upon graduating in the top five of my class, I was assigned to The Molten Police Station, in Kent County, Washington. Even though I've been here for three months today, it's my first real day as a full-fledged officer of the law. I'm longer on probation or considered a _probee_.

I walk out of the changing room and head straight for the meeting room. I walk in quietly, not that anyone notices me anyway, and they're too busy talking away. I look around the room seeing Mike, Eric, James, Paul, Taylor and Sam. They are my fellow classmates, and we all came here together. They all seem to have settled in with the other officers here quickly, and already seem to be part of the team. I, on the other hand, feel I still need to prove myself to them. I don't think like that because I'm a girl, I just feel as if they don't respect me. I know they respect some female officers, because Rose, who's been here for six years, seems to be liked and respected. On the other hand, Rose is five-foot-ten, and is quite toned. She's not your typical girl, and most of the other officers here are afraid of her. She has a sharp tongue, and rumor has it she's caused a few of the male officers to cry.

Then there is me – I am five-foot-two, just barely at that. I've studied many self-defense arts and can take care of myself, but I look like I'm still in my teens. Even I would agree that I appear to be weaker than a blade of grass.

"All right, hush up, I need your attention." I turn looking at our Sergeant, Jasper Whitlock. He's extremely nice and has made me feel very welcome. He's one of those bosses that have his door open, and his policy is anyone can come to him for anything.

"I am going to pair you all up. You'll be working with your new partner for the next six months."

"Hey, you're not going to put us new guys with anyone else that's new, right?" Mike asks as he looks at me. He makes it quite clear who he doesn't want to be paired with.

"Newton, you'll be paired with whom I say you're paired with, and you will treat that person with the same respect as I expect from you, or we'll be having words. That goes for everyone in this room; is that completely understood?"

Everyone replies with a collective, "Yes, Sir." Sadly, most are glaring at me, like it's my fault Mike is a dickhead, who has foot-in-his-mouth problems. Jasper makes quick work of going through everyone, and at the end, I'm left confused to why I'm still sitting here without a partner.

"Sir?" I say as I approach him.

"Hey, Bella, we were one too many people, and the Detective Squad requested someone, so I thought of you."

I nod and smile, hearing a few grumbles. I turn to find Eric standing there.

"Sir, with all due respect, I had the highest passing rate at the academy. If anyone should be given the job of working with the Detective Squad, it should be me."

"Yorkie, did I misunderstand you? Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"No, Sir, but—"

"But nothing, Yorkie; get going. You have traffic directing duty today, I do believe." Eric gives me one more hostile glare and storms out of the room.

"So, who is it that I'll be working with?" I ask and Jasper motions his head for me to follow him. We walk up the stairs, and as soon as we get to the top we can hear yelling coming from an office.

"How fucking hard is it for you to do your fucking job right? A half-trained monkey could've done this better."

I swallow as I hear the clear voice of pissed-off Detective Edward Cullen rage.

"Bella?" I look to Jasper and who is frowning at me.

"Are you coming?"

I smile weakly as I notice I have stopped moving and am just standing on the last step.

"Don't worry, his bark is way worse than his bite – well, most of the time anyway."

"And where the hell is Jasper with the guy I requested? I fucking told him we need someone an hour ago?"

I close my eyes taking deep breath and start to move forward.

"I'm right here, Cullen, and it will do you good to remember I still outrank you."

"Yes, of course, oh great one. Now, cut the shit – do you have someone for me or not?"

I step forward and Edward's eyes go to me, then to Jasper and back to me again. "Her?" he says pointing at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is twenty-three chapters of this story, the chapters are not huge, but they will post one a day until the story is completed. We hope that you enjoy this story, please let us know what your thoughts are.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes to our knowledge, Molten, Washington is a fictional town.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I try to keep the smile on my face despite my hurt feelings. Edward Cullen is six-foot-two, almost six-three. He's in great shape—perfect actually—especially for his age. At thirty-two-years old, he has the body of a twenty-two-year-old Navy Seal. I've worked on the same case as Edward before, so I know he's great at what he does. During the case, I thought we got along well. I thought, that I, at least, gained some of his respect, but I guess I was wrong.

"Yes Bella, is who you're getting. Now, tone it down a notch, Cullen. Bella, my door is always open, you can come to me for anything," Jasper says walking away, and I feel a little exposed.

"Hi," I say after a few minutes and Edward sighs.

"Hi, Isabella, sorry – it's not you. I just thought he'd give me someone that's not new to this, to the area or precinct."

"It's just Bella," I say as I try to remember if I had the guts to tell him to call me that, when we worked together before. "I am new to this, but I grew up here, so I know the area really well."

Edward just nods a little. "Follow me, Isabella." I go again to ask him to call me Bella, but he cuts me off. "Sorry, I don't do the nickname thing, and it would be better if I called you by your given name or last name."

I sigh a little but nod. "So, what is it you need me to do?" I ask as he rubs his face.

"I'll get you up to speed on what's going on," Edward says as he takes hold of my arm leading me to his office. Edward spends the next hour going through the info we have on a drug ring that seems to have set up camp in our town and high school.

"So you think this Bill Black is in charge?" I ask looking at the notes.

"No. Everything points to him, and then there is his son, Jacob or Jake as he prefers to be called," Edward says as he leans over me pointing at a young man around my age. "But, I have a feeling that there's someone else involved in this."

"Do you have any information on this new drug?" I ask a little worried about the fact someone selling what could be very dangerous drugs to teens.

"Yes, I got some information on it, but you'll need to read it in the car, let's go."

He hands me a file and picks up his jacket. As we walk out, he's a little in front of me. No matter how fast I seem to walk he keeps that distance.

We arrive at the car, and I'm barely in my seat with the door closed, when he takes off. I hold back my frown and just dive into reading the information he's given me.

"Okay, you'll need this," Edward says handing me another folder. "I have the full speech written out, and also some answers to question that may be asked. Try keeping to that, and don't ad-lib. I'll try and get someone back here to pick you back up at the end."

I frown at him and look out the car window to see that I'm at a high school. "This is what you want me to do?" I ask shakily.

"Yes," Edward says without looking at me.

"Okay," I say getting out. I close the door and don't look back at the car, but I hear it moving away. I walk into the school, give them my ID, and I'm led to the staff room, where I spend ten minutes getting to know the speech, so when I'm on the stage, I can make it sound like my own.

I'm grateful that after the speech about saying _no_ to drugs is over, there aren't many questions. I'm sure it's because of the fact it's lunch time. There were a few kids that talked to me privately, and I left my number on the noticeboard before I walked out of the school. As soon as I was clear of the front of the school, I turn on my cell finding that Edward can't pick me up, but he'll send a patrol car. He informs me that he needs me back in the office right away. I arrive to find he has given me a desk right outside of his office door. On that desk is a mountain of paperwork that he wants me to look through and sort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So she is in full uniform, dropped off at the school to do a speech and comes back to a full desk of paperwork ... I think Edward needs a secretary not a detective.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As always all things Twilight don't belong to us, we just play with them. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It's late by the time I get home, and I end up just going to bed, hoping tomorrow will be better. I arrive early the next day and get changed before making my way up to Edward's floor. I take a deep breath as I knock on his door, and he yells at me to come in.

"Good morning, Sir," I say walking in.

"It's just Edward, Isabella," Edward says softly, I smile nodding.

"Just wanted to see what you wanted me to do? I did everything you requested of me yesterday."

Edward frowns a little. "Oh well, could you go down and help do some of the mugshots and logging in of the new prisoners? There was a rather big bust this morning. I know there's a ton of paperwork regarding the case that needs to be filled out and filed away. Make sure hard copies go in the files and the computer information is updated correctly."

I sigh a little but nod. "Is there something wrong?" Edward asks and I shake my head at him.

"No, Sir," I say walking away.

The beginning of the day again goes by with me doing the grunt work that no detective normally does. At lunch time, when I'm in the cafeteria, I find my name getting mentioned a lot. It's mostly between Mike and Eric, who are finding it funny that none of the detectives trust me to do real detective work. I had to leave when they took bets on how long I would last doing this before I, a) left, b) screwed up, or c) ended up hurting someone or getting someone else hurt.

I walk back upstairs, keeping my head down just wanting today to be over with.

"Hey, Bells." I look behind me to see Emmett coming upstairs, taking two at a time. I like Emmett, he's one of the only ones who show me respect. I spent my first three _probee _months here with him, and besides Jasper, I know he's one of the few that truly accepts me.

"Everything okay for you, girlie?"

I give him a smile and a nod. "I'm doing well; how are you – did you enjoy your time off?"

"It was good, thanks. I heard some stuff and I just wanted to ask if Eddie is treating you okay?"

I tilt my head looking at him questioningly.

"You know the tall guy, has some muscles; not as many as me. Green eyes – everyone thinks he's some kind of God. Goes by the name, Edward Cullen?"

I chuckle a little at his sense of humor and nod at him. "Yeah, everything is good."

"Hmm," Emmett says as he goes to talk again, but gets cut off by Edward.

"Glad you're back, Isabella. I need you to write these up," Edward says handing me more paperwork.

"Edward," Emmett says tight lipped, "a word?"

"Can it wait, Em?" Edward says, and I frown a little when he uses Emmett's nickname. I swear he told me he didn't do nicknames, maybe it's only when it comes to me, but why?

"No," Emmett say harshly, "you should have known that when I called you _Edward_ and not Eddie."

I watch as Edward swallows and nods at him, and motions his head toward his office.

I sit down at my desk as my head is crammed with thoughts of why Edward doesn't like me. He must be like the rest of the people here, and not trust or like me much. I'm not really sure why that seems to hurt even more than the rest of them not liking me, but it does.

I think back to the week he was working along with Emmett and me. He seemed so friendly and open with me. He even encouraged me by saying I was doing well. I really developed a crush on him. He was so happy with our work on the case that he invited Emmett and me out for drinks. It ended up being just Edward and I, Emmett had something last minute to take care of. I had a really great time with Edward that night. I bit my lip thinking back to that night, our slow dancing, talking, and especially the closeness we seemed to share. After a few drinks, I end up flirting with him which led to a drunken kiss started by me. He walked me home, giving me a weak smile at my door before walking off. The next day he seemed cold and distant. After that time, he tended to stay away from me.

"Isabella," I look up to see Edward standing at my desk looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yes, Si ..." I start to say, but I'm cut off with my name being called from the office by Emmett.

"Jasper wants to see you in his office right away," Emmett says. I nod at him and look back to Edward.

"I'm sorry, Sir, as soon as I'm back, I'll get to work on this," I say pointing to the paperwork covering my desk.

I walk away quickly, when I'm out of the door, I close my eyes taking a few deep breaths trying to keep my tears at bay.

I arrive at Jasper's office and see his door is open. I knock and he looks up at me. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" I ask and he waves me in.

"Yes, come in, Bella, take a seat." I sit down and almost right away I can feel myself rocking from my nerves in my seat.

"Relax, Bella, you're not in any trouble, but I was in the cafeteria and heard something that troubles me greatly. Are you being bullied?"

"No, Sir. I'm sure it's just some harmless fun. All a part of the job," I say quickly and Jasper frowns.

"So, is it true that Edward has you doing paperwork, mugshots, and talking at the high school to the kids?"

I look at him in shock and worry, but nod affirmatively. "Ah, so it's true. Bella, don't let him treat you like that. You are a fine officer, and he should be treating you better."

"Someone needs to do it; it may as well be me," I say looking away from Jasper.

"No, Bella, he could be teaching you so much, if he'd just get his head out of his ass. I will not be giving him one of my officers to teach, for him to treat them like a slave. If he has nothing better for you to do, then you'll be back down here." I swallow worried that I may have gotten Edward into trouble.

"You can head out for the day. You've done more than enough work, and it's time someone else does some."

"But, Sir—" he picks up the phone cutting me off by shaking his head.

"Edward, get to my office now!" Jasper says and then hangs up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," he says, dismissing me.

"But, Sir—" I say and he gives me a look to say leave. I get up and walk out. I'm looking at the ground as I walk and I run right into someone. I look up to see Edward.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I say quickly holding back my tears.

I move around him and he grabs my arm. "Isabella, are you okay?"

I nod in response, but don't look at him.

"Edward, let her go and get in here," Jasper yells. Edward drops my arm, and I only turn when I hear him say a whispered "_fuck_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So whats your thoughts? Does Edward care how he treats her, or do you think there is more behind his behavior?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's today's update, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I get changed out of my uniform and leave quickly. I'm glad that I was able to keep my tears at bay until I reach my apartment. As soon as I'm through the door, I'm a sobbing mess. The whole night I'm unable to sleep. The worry about what will happen when I arrive at work tomorrow plays in my mind.

In the morning, I hurry to get ready to go in early. I'm hoping to get a few things done I didn't finish yesterday. I walk out the door, and again run into someone. I step back and look up to see Edward standing there.

"Sir?" I get out before he pushes me back inside my apartment.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I swear I didn't say anything. I'm not sure how he found out." I roll my eyes a little. "He more than likely heard Mike and Eric, bragging about it. I didn't say anything. I know that this type of thing comes with working in the department and I need to take it. I know I'm just new and have a lot to prove." I stop talking unsure what the hell I'm saying or what I even mean to say.

"Isabella," Edward says softly, "I'm sorry about how I treated you. Can we agree to just move on?"

I look up and nod at him, but I only get half of the nod out before he looks so angry.

"I came by to make sure you had the right clothes on."

I frown at him, not understanding what he means.

"You're now working as a detective; so it's best that you dress like it. Business casual clothing, nice jeans, tops, but no official uniforms."

I nod at him and walk away. I pick out three outfits and show them to Edward, he holds out one for me to put on.

"That will be perfect. Make sure they are all this type of clothes, unless you have to appear in court. In court you will need to be in a business type suit. Now, get ready for work, detective. I'll see you when you arrive," he says before walking back out.

**~***_**CD**_***~**

I have been working with Edward for two months now. The time here, in the narcotics department, has been much better than those first days. Sometimes, I still get the feeling Edward hates me. Then there are other times where we seem to dive into just chatting, sharing personal information, and even laughing and joking with each other.

Take my twenty-seconded birthday for instance. I had just gotten dressed when there was a knock on my door. I was stunned to find a guy with a huge bouquet of flowers. He also had a bunch of balloons saying happy birthday and a large teddy-bear. The card that came with it said it was from every one at the narcotics department. I arrive at work to find only Keith there, I went over and thanked him for the flowers and he looked panicked saying he had no clue what I was talking about. I looked at the card again and this time I paid closer attention to the handwriting. It took me a few minutes, but I'm pretty sure it was all Edward. As each person arrived, no one said anything to me, until Edward arrived. Instead of him saying hello he said happy birthday.

At lunch time he asked me to run to Jasper's office to drop something off. When I got back I found someone had left me a picnic for my lunch. I look around the department to see that I was now the only one here. When I peeked in Edward's office he was hard at work. I asked if he would join me and he did, but he seemed surprised about what I had been left. That day left me the most confused. Sadly for me, my crush I had on him seems to have returned, and is now a lot stronger than before. I'm starting to think he has picked up on it. Maybe this is the reason he dislikes me. Maybe he is worried that I will be making a move on him.

"Good morning, Isabella." I look up from my desk as Edward walks past. Before I can say _morning_ back, he's in his office and the door is closed.

I sigh just as my phone rings, I clear my throat picking it up.

"Bella Swan speaking," I say answering it.

"_Hi, uh, I'm not sure what to say_," a young girl's voice stutters on the other end.

"How about we start with your first name?" I say softly.

"_Bree_," she says and I smile.

"And how old are you, Bree?"

"_Sixteen_," she says a little easier.

"Okay, Bree, so tell me how I can help you?" I word it so she knows I'm willing to help her.

"_Well, you did a talk at school a few months ago, and well, I just wanted to know if I could speak to you about something_."

"Yes, of course you can talk to me about anything. Do want to come here?"

"_I can't. I'll get into trouble. Um, can you, I mean, can't you meet me somewhere? Like someplace, that's not there. How about you meet me at the Café on fifty-second street?_"

"I think that'll be okay. What time should I meet you there?"

"_Would one o'clock be okay to meet?_"

I nod to myself. "That works well for me, Bree. I'll see you at the Café at one o'clock."

I hang up and walk to Edward's office. I knock on the closed door and he yells at me to come in.

"Hi, Sir. I just got a call from a girl that attends the high school where I did the drug talk. She wants to talk to me at that old Café down on fifty-second street at one o'clock. I just wanted to make sure that was okay. I can always do it over my lunch break."

He sighs but nods at me. "Make sure you call when you get there, and when you leave to come back. It's police business clearly, so do it on the clock and bring back a receipt for bookkeeping."

I give him a smile and a nod. It's about twenty to one when I leave. After checking in with Edward, it takes me less than ten minutes to arrive. I send a text message to Edward after sitting in one of the booths. I keep an eye on the door, and I stand when a young semi-familiar girl walks in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Edward's making some improvements to his attitude, let's hope it sticks.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Hi, Bree," I say questioningly as I stand.

"Yeah," she says shyly.

"Take a seat; would you like something to eat, my treat?"

She nods at me and when the waitress comes over, we order our food. I wait it out just talking to her about school stuff until our food arrives. Once the waitress walks away and I know that we will not be interrupted again, I start to get down to why she called me.

"Are you in trouble at school?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, not at all. I never get into trouble."

"Bree, how about you just talk to me, tell me how I can help you?"

"I don't want to lose Jake. He may not be great, but he's all I really have."

I frown a little. "Is Jake your boyfriend?"

"No, he's my cousin – my Uncle Bill's son."

"Okay, so are they in trouble?"

Bree nods looking close to tears. "My uncle took me in. I shouldn't be here talking to you about this."

She stands and I do, too. "Bree, please trust me, I will help you and them if they allow me to."

She sits back down and I follow.

"It's just – I think they're in a lot of trouble. There's this guy that my uncle knows and to be honest he really scares me. I overheard him tell my Uncle Bill he owes him—well, a guy he works for—a lot of money. He has been making him and Jake sell this." Bree holds out her hand and I put my hand out. She drops something in my hand. I look at it and I see it's the same drug that Edward's been worrying about circulating fast in the schools.

"What is your uncle's last name?" I ask.

"Black," she responds quietly.

I swallow hoping that I don't show the worry I feel on my face. "Do you know the name of the guy your uncle was talking to?"

"Marcus, but I don't know his last name – sorry. I'd say though that he's German; well he sounds like he is. I've never seen the guy that he works for. I'm always hidden when he comes."

I nod at her, wondering if she hides or if Bill Black hides her. Needing more specifics on Marcus, I ask other questions first. "What else can you tell me about this guy, Marcus?"

Bree rubs her head. "He's not overly tall, about five-foot-ten; he has black hair and a cut on the left side of his face near his ear," Bree say as she runs her hand up showing me where. Bree carries on giving me more information.

"Bree," I hear a deep voice say suddenly from not too far away.

I look up to see Jake Black now standing here looking down at Bree. I put a smile on my face and try to channel my inner teen.

"Wow, Bree, is this your cousin. He's cute," I say with a giggle and Jake looks at me running his eyes up and down my form.

"Who is this, Bree?"

"I'm Bella," I say holding out my hand with a big bright smile.

"Hi, Bella, are you new here?"

"Yeah, just moved here and Bree has been showing me around. I hope I haven't gotten her into any trouble," I say biting my lip for the flirty factor.

Jake shakes his head smiling at me. "Nah, no trouble, what do you say about coming home with me? I'd like to show you a few things, too."

I swallow a little – feel a little uneasy about how he's looking at me, but I did flirt first to steer his attention.

"I'm not sure if I can, I'll need to call my dad," I say like a typical teen would.

I pick up my cell a little worried as it rings because Jake steps close enough he may be able to hear Edward talk.

"Hey, Daddy," I say right away when he picks up.

"Isabella?" Edward says slowly.

"Yeah, Dad, I know I'm not supposed to call you at work especially since you just started there, but my new friend Bree, you remember me talking about her right after my first day at school. Well, her cousin Jacob or Jake wants to know if I can come over to their house."

Jake's eyes seem to stay on me and he starts to run his hand along the side of my face.

"I told them that I had to call you first," I say it all in one breath hoping Edward will get the information that I need him to get.

"Isabella, honey, you know the rule about school days and me having to meet your friends first?"

I put a pout on my face as I can see Jake frown at me.

"Okay, Dad," I say. I make it look like I have ended the call before I place my still active phone in my bag, knowing Edward would still be able to hear us.

Jake takes a hold of my hand as I bring it back up. "You should've begged him a little. I really wanted to get to know you," Jake says as he runs his finger down my neck.

"Jake," Bree yells.

"What – your friend is hot. Please sugar, tell me your sweet ass is sixteen," Jake says suggestively and then licks his lips.

"Nope, not until Christmas Eve," I say quickly.

"Couple of months' time then? I can't wait until then, but I will and then I'll give you a special birthday treat."

He looks at the table seeing the drugs are still there.

"Bree?"

"Oh, don't get mad at her, it's not her fault. My mom died, and I needed a little pick me up. She was just helping me, please don't get her into trouble," I say rubbing my hand up and down his arm.

"Well, this here cost a shitload of money." I take some money out of my pocket.

Jake looks at Bree and leans toward me "You want this? Then the price is I get you as my girl. You see, what I want to do to your hot little body that would be the perfect payment." He pulls me to him kissing me roughly as he places the drugs Bree gave me in his pocket.

"Time to go home, Bree."

I start to breathe heavily closing my eyes as they both walk out.

"Isabella," I hear getting yelled after a few minutes. I grab my cell again.

"I'm here," I say feeling myself start to shake.

"I know. I can see you." I look around but can't see him anywhere.

"I'm outside in my car – get out here now."

I pay the bill and walk out and get into his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what are your thoughts on how Bella handled this situation?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Halloween. TWCS is back up and running and all chapters are caught up there as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"What the hell was that?"

I sigh at the harshness of his voice and tell him everything that went down between Bree and me.

"The second you knew she was his cousin, you should've called me."

"I'm sorry," I say weakly to him.

"Not good enough, Isabella."

Edward's ranting keeps going the entire way back to the station, and even all the way back up to his office. When we get there he calls a meeting and tells everyone what went down. I close my eyes hearing them snigger as they look at me.

"We could get her to _date_ Jake and get us the information?" Keith says.

"No, that won't work; there's no way she'll be able to handle uncover work," Edward says it almost like I'm not even in the room.

"She'll screw it up, and blow her cover in her first hour," Brady says with a chuckle.

Everyone talks throwing out ideas on who this Marcus guy could be, and who's really in charge. The joke seems to keep coming about how I was able to make Jake think I was fifteen, and of course, how stupid I was to not maintain possession of the drugs Bree gave me.

"Let's just call it a night," Edward says harshly stopping everyone's joke a little too late.

"See you Saturday; don't be doing anything else that's stupid on your day off tomorrow, I may not be able to save you next time."

I give Edward a nod, and walk away. It's not until I'm outside that I remember Edward gave me a lift back and my truck is still outside the Café. I let go of a frustrated sigh and start to walk. I've only just begun walking when the rain starts to fall heavily.

"Just great," I say through my clenched teeth. I'm almost to the Café when a car pulls up beside me.

"Get in, Isabella, and I'll drop you off."

I close my eyes shaking my head. "No, thank you, Sir."

I start to walk again, only to hear him get out of the car and follow me. He grabs my arm again and pulls me around to face him.

"Isabella, stop being childish and get in my car."

I pull my arm away from him. The glare I give him makes him drop my arm. "I said _no_, and I'm not being childish. I'm not sure what I did to make you dislike me so much, but don't worry, I'll not be so stupid again. I got that information, and I did a stellar job making sure to not blow my cover or Bree's. Don't worry yourself, I'll keep out of your way and not make you save me again. I'll just keep doing whatever work you think I'll be able to handle, without screwing up."

I turn and start power walking away from him. After a few minutes, I look back to see he's just standing there watching me go.

**~***_**CD**_***~**

I wake up after sleeping in today. Thankfully, it's my scheduled day off. After the attitude I got from the detective team I work with yesterday, I need this break. I get up and make an unhealthy breakfast, and even have a soothing bath for an hour. Once I feel like I've pampered myself enough, I head out getting some of the last of the treats for the kids that'll be knocking on my door tonight.

When I have gotten everything that I still needed, I head to the Stanley Bank. This is where my father works as the bank president. I walk right in waving at the security, who all know me.

"Hey, Dad, I finished my shopping a little early so I thought I could come by and just chill out here?"

"Sure, Kid, want some coffee?" I nod and drop my ass on his office couch.

"You're looking a little strung out, Kid, everything okay?"

I grunt at him in response.

"Are the guys at the station still giving you a hard time?"

I nod at him as he places my coffee down. I let out a long sigh telling him everything that went down yesterday.

"Kid ..." my dad starts off but his phone rings and he holds up his hand. "Yeah. Okay, tell Mr. Cullen I'll be right out."

I frown at him when I hear Edward's last name.

"I'll be back, Kid," he says.

I sit for a few minutes, but my curiosity gets the better of me, and I walk down the hall a little. Sure enough there's Edward sitting at a desk, talking to my dad like they are old friends. I'm about to head back to the office when the main doors burst open and men wearing horror costumes walk in with guns.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, Dun , DUNNNN. I know mean place to leave off, but remember, Bella thinks fast on her feet. Things are about to get very interesting though. See you tomorrow.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Can you believe it is November 1st already? Crazy, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The one dressed like Chucky fires a machine gun making everyone scream. I watch as the other men bring in large, black cases.

I take a deep breath and run back to my dad's office. I know I only have a few minutes before they get in here. I quickly head to my dad's desk getting his gun. I load it taking some more bullets. I strap it onto my ankle and move to the cabinet climbing up and move the front of the vent and slide inside the airshaft. I just get the cover back in place when the door opens and in walk two men. One is dressed like Freddy Krueger and the other as Jason Voorhees.

"The office is clear," Freddy yells before they walk back out. I slide further in the airshaft and grab my cell calling Jasper.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper answers politely.

"Jasper, Stanley Bank is being held up. I'm unsure on the number of armed men and hostages. One of the hostages is Edward Cullen. I'm in the airshaft right now, and they haven't seen me. I have one weapon," I say quickly and quietly.

"Shit, sit tight, Bella, we're on our way," Jasper says. I hang up turning off the ringer and the vibration, knowing that they'd reveal me to the bad guys.

I crawl slowly along the air vent until I'm above the main part of the bank. I look down trying to see what I can see. I start taking pictures of both the armed people, as well as the hostages.

We have ten armed men all dressed in various evil character costumes. The one, who I believe to be the leader, is dressed as Chucky. Then there's: Michael Myer, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Scream, Pinhead, Hannibal Lecter, Leather-face, Jeepers-Creeper and Pennywise. We also have thirty-two hostages and bank employees—ten are women, three are under ten, two are teens, the rest are men. Of the seventeen men, five are the security guards that work for the bank, but it looks as if their weapons have been removed.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Jeepers-Creepers says. "Detective Edward Cullen. Hey guys, this asshole arrested me."

I quickly take another picture of him and send it off to Jasper saying that Edward has arrested him before. I also send over pictures of all of the rest of the guys and the hostages.

"I have arrested lots of people," Edward says calmly. I look at him then to the right, seeing my dad looking around. His eyes slowly go up and I know by the look on his face that he has seen me. I give him the shush sign and he looks away. Both of our eyes go back to Edward just as the man hits him hard. I lay down away from the opening. And bring up an empty text screen. I quickly type out the information in like height, build, accent and name of the character they are dressed as.

I stay there listening to what they are all saying. I look down and see that Chucky and Jeepers-Creepers guys are still not back from wherever they went. I move away slowly to see if I can find them. It takes me a good few minutes to find them sitting in my dad's office. I just get to the vent opening when Freddy walks in.

"Okay, stage one is complete."

Chucky, the guy I know for a fact is in charge nods at Freddy, followed by Jeepers-Creepers. "Move on to stage two," he orders.

Both Freddy and Jeepers-Creepers say "Yes, Sir" and walk out of the office. I sit and watch as Chucky picks up the phone and dials the emergency number.

"Help, please help, I am at the Stanley Bank, it's being held up. Please come, oh my God," he says sounding like he's scared. He hangs up quickly and smiles leaning back in his seat. I move a little away from the vent and text Jasper to let him know the guy that just called in about the holdup is Chucky, the guy in charge. I also ask him to not say anything about me being in here. There's something about this whole set up that feels off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Bella is in the air-shaft and there is a band of scary dressed bank robbers. I know there are a lot of questions as to the friendship of Edward and Charlie, those questions will be answered, soon, just not yet.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, we just got word that WeeKittyAndTAT were nominated three times in the Twi Fic Fandom Awards for: All-Time,  
>Boomerang, and Potential Best Seller categories. Voting starts today, November 2nd, 2014, and ends on November 8th, 2014. We hope that you will consider supporting us in this vote process. Thank you. Nikky and Kasi~<strong>

** twificfandomawards. blogspot. (you'll have to add the c o m, and remove the space.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I move along the airshaft, until I get to the back stairs. I wait a few minutes, making sure it's safe before jumping down. I take a hold of the gun and put in Dad's code to open the door. I quickly check before moving in and up to the upper floor. Knowing that I'm alone, I move around the top floor freely. This is where all the paperwork is kept, but there's also extra storage up here for the security guards. I move to the storage unit getting the cable ties, tape and pepper spray. I take off my jacket and shirt leaving me in a tank top. I take one of the bulletproof jackets and put it on. I tie my hair back in a ponytail.

"Okay Bella, you got this," I say a few times to myself before going back down the stairs. I keep going until I get to the first floor below the main lobby. This is where all the clients of the bank's safety deposit boxes are kept.

I edge up the hall slowly, because I hear talking. I peak around the corner and see it's Jason and Pennywise who're there talking.

"It was the best fuck of my life," Jason says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Sammy said she was fucking hot and hated that she went with you."

Jason seems to just laugh at the comment Pennywise made.

"Sammy couldn't pick up a chick if he had handwritten and video instructions. Did you see the red mark Vicky left him with?"

"Yeah, I did," Pennywise says with a chuckle. "Okay, I better get to the lower level and set it all up," Pennywise says with a nod moving away from Jason and coming my way. I quickly hide until he's out the door.

I move back along the hallway. "Did you forget something, Frank?" Jason says turning at the same time.

When his eyes fall on me, he makes a move to get his gun, but mine is already pointing at him.

"Raise your hands now," I say harshly not real sure this is going to work. I know I can't fire my weapon.

"You're not going to get away with this little girl," he says moving toward me. He turns his body to kick my legs and brings out a knife. He fights me to the ground pointing the knife at my chest. I manage to bring my leg up, and knee him in his balls. At the same time, I head butt him and grab the knife. With a quick turn of the wrist the knife plunges into his chest.

I push him off of me and grab my gun. I check him over and see he is dead. I stabbed him in his heart.

"Fuck," I say trying to regain my breath. I take a few minutes to collect myself, as I look at Jason. This is the first time I have taken someone's life. "Get yourself together, Bella," I say out loud. I check him over again making sure he is indeed dead. I take his picture and forward it to Jasper, and let him know I went hand to hand with him and ended up stabbing him in self-defense.

"Okay, let's see what Pennywise is up to," I say to myself and move out of the room. I edge down to the second level sub-basement floor where all the money is kept locked up. I swallow seeing the bombs that are lined up along the wall. "Fuck this is not good," I whisper feeling myself start to panic a little. I move quickly away looking from Pennywise. I move down the long hallway toward the whistling sound I hear is coming from. I'm almost there when I see the fire extinguisher on the wall. I quietly take it and start to move again.

"Hey, Frank," I say making him turn to me. I spray it in his face and then smack him with it over his head. Having knocked him out cold, I tie him up using the cable ties and tape. I pull out my cell and begin to quickly take pictures of all the bombs and cases before sending it all to Jasper. I also let him know Pennywise's real name is Frank.

Jasper texts back and asks me if I can call him.

I press send and it barely rings before Jasper answers. "Hi, Bella, how's it going?"

"One dead, one out cold," I say shakily. Jasper goes to speak, but I cut him off. "Those are bombs I sent you pictures of and they're all along the wall on the sub-basement floor."

"Fuck," he says.

"I know. I sent you the best pictures I could get of them. You'll need to get someone to tell me how to get these disarmed."

"I will. Bella, stay safe, do not risk your life. We are starting negotiations. We'll get everyone out safe."

"Yes, Sir. I will stay hidden, Sir."

I press end call, and I hear the buzz from a two-way radio. "Frank, how's the progression of stage two going?"

I frown looking around to see where the radio is.

"Frank, come in?" I move over to Frank seeing the hand radio on the floor next to him. I take a deep breath and start to move Frank's body. I know that it will not be long until I'm joined down here by the others. I key in Dad's code and drag him into one of the safes. I shut him in and make sure that the door is locked. I grab the two-way radio and pull my hands free from my pocket. I plug it in and put the ear bud in my ear. After tucking the radio in the front center of my bulletproof vest, I run back up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Bella has stopped two of them so far. What are your thoughts?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Some questions asked and answered below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It's not long before I hear, "Sir, Mitch is dead," over the radio.

My eyes go to the door of the main floor as I hear the voice on the radio. I bolt up to the next level just getting halfway as the door busts open and Michael Meyers and Pinhead come running out. I move into the shadows waiting quietly until they're downstairs before moving back to the top floor.

"Sir, Frank is nowhere to be found, but stage two is completed," a voice says over the radio.

"Find him, and start checking the floors again," Chucky orders harshly over the radio.

I sit down trying to think of a way that's going to get me back into the vent, on the main floor.

"Heading up to the upper floors to check it out, Sir."

"Let me know, Sammy, and stay off the radio until we find Frank."

I move quickly, slipping out behind him, going back downstairs and sliding into the main floor back hallway. I'm grateful that the ladies staff bathroom is nearby. I go in and climb back into the vent. Moving slowly, I make my way to the public area of the bank.

I watch as Scream paces around the lobby floor.

"Hey, detective dick head, how about you answer some of my questions?" Jeepers-Creepers asks as he bends down to speak to Edward. "Why are you a fucking dick head?" Jeepers-Creepers punches Edward in the face as some of the woman and kids scream out in fear.

"What about the nice piece of ass you had with you? She was smoking and looked young, too." As he chuckles, Edward seems to lose it a little and hits him. Within seconds Jeepers-Creepers, Michael and Scream are all on Edward giving him a beating.

I move away until I'm in the hallway again. I need to find a way to distract them from hurting Edward. I take a few deep breaths hearing them still going at Edward. I pick up the radio pressing the button to speak. "I'm sorry about the delay in returning your call, but Frank is a little tied up at the moment, so he won't be able to speak with you anytime soon," I say sounding a little like an auto-recorded message.

I let go of the button hearing that they have stopped hitting Edward.

"Who are you?" Chucky demands.

"I'm sorry, that information is not available at the moment."

"I am going to kill the hostages if you don't get your ass in here now.

"If you kill them, I will set off one of those nice bombs you have, but not before I put a bullet in your head."

I hear chuckling coming my way so I turn off the radio and lay still.

"I want that fucking bitch found right fucking now!" Chucky yells.

I move back so that I am above the main part of the bank. I look at Edward and wince at how beat up he looks. His eyes spring open and he looks right at me. I give him a weak smile as a tear runs down his face. I tilt my head as his lip move without any sound coming out. I look at them following along, reading his lips. 'You promised nothing stupid,' he says over and over and again.

I shake my head moving away no longer able to look at the disappointment I can see on his face.

I make my way slowly to the airshaft by the stairway, not wanting to use the stairs because I'm not sure where they're all at. I move down the airshaft slowly, trying hard not to make too much noise. It takes me over twenty minutes to get to the first lower floor.

Once I am sure everything is quiet, I jump down. Having another look around, finding the large black crates they brought in with them.

I break them open and I'm shocked to find gold bars, I pick one up and I know right away it's too light. I move some more seeing that some look burnt, which I don't get. I shake my head closing the lid. I would get it more if this bank dealt with gold, but it doesn't. The only bank in town that does is two buildings down on the other end of the block. I swallow and run along the hall and then run downstairs where I find Michael, Pinhead and Scream all with drills, drilling the back wall. I move away quietly and run all the way back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what are your thoughts so far on Bella and her actions?  
><strong>

**Questions and Answers:  
>Q) How does Bella know Charlie's bank codes?<br>A) Well we took liberties here, but honestly when I was a young adult, I knew the codes to my mother's safe. I also knew her idetification numbers for just about every secure thing she had, did or whatever. I guess because of the fact that she is his daughter and she knew all the ins and outs of the bank because of going there so much during her life, that she would know certain things. I also would think that because Charlie is her father and she is a cop that he would trust her to a certain extent. **

**Q) Is Charlie undercover FBI or was he ever a cop?  
>A) In this story, Charlie is and has always been the bank manager from the time Bella was young at the Stanley Bank, in Molten, Washington.<strong>

**Q) Is Molten a real place?A) To our knowledge, and via Google, there is no town in Washington called Molten. So unless it is an unincorporated town, there is no actual town called Molten, Washington.  
><strong>

**Q) What are horror costumes?  
>A) they are masks and outfits designed to frighten or scare people, that people and children tend to dress up in for Halloween to go to parties in and to trick or treat in. For this story we took some of the more evil characters from scary movies and made the bank robbers dress up like them. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here goes some more action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

When I reach the top floor, I head to the back office looking at the blueprints. I lay the ones for the second lower floor down and see that I'm right in what I think is going to happen.

I pick up my cell calling Jasper with the new information.

"Jasper, they're not robbing the bank here, they're robbing First National Bank of Molten. They are after the bars of gold. Robbing the Stanley Bank is nothing more than a decoy," I say quickly trying to regain my breath.

"What you talking about, Bella?"

"They are drilling down on the lower floor into the east wall. They are going to trade the gold there for fake ones they brought in with them. When that stage is done, they'll more than likely leave somehow setting off the bombs. The damage to the wall and gold will look like it happened with the explosion."

"Stage three almost complete, moving to set up top floor," I hear one of them say. I quickly end my call and move to hide behind the door. It's Pinhead, I remember his name being Sammy. He walks into the room I'm in. I take a deep breath drawing out my gun, but he turns around bringing out his. I drop to the ground firing; I have no other choice. One of his bullets hits my shoulder where mine hits him in the forehead. He drops to the ground and I run out of the room. As I get to the hall, someone starts to fire at me. I take cover and fire back at him taking a deep breath.

"She's on the top floor. It's that hot ass cop I was talking about, the one that works with Cullen."

I bang my head against the wall knowing this fucker could know my name, if he does, they'll know that my father is the bank president.

"Come out and play, little girl," he says with an evil sounding chuckle.

"_Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those eyes?_" As he sings I run and jump up the wall out of his sight. Thank God my dad made me join the street dancing group that did shit like this. As soon as I get into the vent, I wait looking down.

"_Gosh all, get up, how'd they get so lit up? Gosh all, get up, how'd they get that size?_"

He passes me and I drop down kicking his back. He flies forward, but is able to correct himself before falling. He turns and charges at me and we all fall to the floor. He wraps his hands around my neck.

"_Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those eyes?_" he starts to sing again and I use everything I have to grab the pepper spray. I finally get a hold on the canister and I spray his eyes. As he moves back, I knee him in the balls and push him off of me. I grab my gun and fire it, hitting him between his eyes. I check him over before getting back into the vent. I get hidden just in time to see Michael and Leather-face run past.

"She's killed Paul," Michael yells into his radio.

"Calm the hell down and stick with our chosen names, she could be listening to us," Chucky says

"I hope she is, so she can hear how I am going to fucking gut her. The fucking bitch killed my brother and she will pay." The anger in his voice is so clear, but I can still hear the hurt there, too. I cover my mouth trying to keep my sob at bay. When I hear them move away, I reload my gun knowing I'm down to four bullets, but there are still six of them. I need another weapon.

I take my time moving around in the vent as my arm is starting to hurt like a bitch. I slowly drop down to the first aid room. Using the mirror, I see that it's only a flesh wound. I sigh out in relief. I clean it, then using some tape and gauze I bandage it. I run the tap taking a drink before splashing some water over my face. Using my hands, I wet down the shirt inside the vest to help cool me off. I take a few minutes to calm myself before bringing out my cell that seems to be damaged and no longer working. I groan putting it away. I take another breath and head back up into the vent. I move back to the main floor of the bank to see what's happening. I frown when I get there and I'm not able to find my dad or Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me guess, we're evil for the cliffhanger? What did you all think of Bella's abilities? She thinks pretty quickly, and is more able than most give her credit for. A lot of you are asking us about ties in this to Die Hard or Point Break, there were no direct association with either when doing this plot line, but now I can see some similarities. Thanks to all of you who are loving this bada$$ Bella. See you all tomorrow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, we know, you've all been waiting for this chapter to post.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

I feel my heart beating faster as I move along to where my dad's office is. I take a deep breath finding they both are there. They're each tied to a chair, with Chucky, Michael and Leather-face standing around them.

"Who the fuck is this little bitch-cop-partner of yours?" Michael yells and hits Edward in the face when he says nothing. "Speak to her; tell her to get her ass out here now."

I swallow grabbing the radio to switch it off.

"Go fuck yourself," Edward says and spits blood out of his mouth.

"I'd rather fuck her ass," Michael says, and he seems to lose it and starts laying into Edward. I cover my mouth as he drops, pushing Edward's chair to the ground. My hand goes to the air vent ready to drop it and jump down, but Edward looks up at me.

"NO!" Edward yells out.

My eyes widen at Edward and his eyes are on mine, but he quickly moves them away. "You touch her and I will fucking kill you with my bare hands."

Michael smacks Edward on the head with his gun knocking him out.

"Well, that was smart, Michael, he can't talk to her now can he? Now you, I want those safe codes now," Chucky demands from my dad.

"I told you I don't know them."

Michael hits my dad and I cringe.

"I am going start killing people if you don't give me those codes."

"Don't worry, do what you have to," my dad says and I frown a little at his answer. "Just get it done," my dad says back in a cocky manner.

Chucky and Michael look at each other a bit dumbfounded and my dad's eyes land on mine for a split second. It's then I know he's telling me to get this done. I know Scream is out front so I go looking for Freddy and Hannibal. I move slowly down to the second lower floor knowing that's where they are. As they are drilling, I'm able to jump down shooting them both before they know what happened.

"Okay, Bella, we're down to four," I say turning to find the door opening.

"Hey, Seth, want to know—" Scream cuts himself off as he starts to fire his gun at me. I move hiding myself behind a pillar.

"That's not a good idea to fire a weapon right there when there are bombs," I yell, only to have the fucker fire at me again.

I look up seeing the fire sprinklers. I take a deep breath and fire at it hitting it on my first shot. As the water falls down, I move out firing my last bullet, hitting him in his shoulder and he bends forward in pain. I move forward kicking his gun on my first hit, and then his chest on my second. He brings out a knife and comes at me kicking my legs from under me. I fall to the floor, and he straddles me aiming the knife at me. I cover his hand, bring the knife down hard into my shoulder and head butt him at the same time. As he is stunned a little, I flip him off me taking the knife out; grabbing his gun I fire it as he leaps for me. He falls to the floor clearly dead. "Hope you don't mind me taking this, asshole," I say waving the gun a little.

I take a deep breath biting my lip because of the pain in my shoulder. "You've had some shitty ideas in your life, but that was the biggest crap idea of them all. I'm not really sure you can top helping someone stab you," I say berating myself.

I get up grabbing my now empty gun so that I have it, and I head back into the vent to the first aid room again to fix myself up. Once that is done, I move back into the vent and to my dad's office.

"He needs a fucking doctor, now," I hear Edward yell and I look down shocked that my dad is breathing hard and bending forward.

"Oh, I'll get right on that," Chucky sneers, "just as soon as I've tracked down that little bitch-partner of yours. Michael, get down there and get stage four done now."

I wait until they both walk out and drop down. I land with a thud and wait looking at the door.

When no one comes, I move untying my Edward handing him a weapon and moving to my dad.

"Dad," I sob out.

"I'm fine, Kid; how many are left?"

"Three: Leather-face is out front, Chucky is looking for me, and Michael, I think he has gone to the sub-basement floors where the bombs are, which I still don't know how to disarm."

"You've done well, Kid, take Edward, show him how to get there, he'll disarm them." I look to Edward then to my dad.

"Look, Kid, I'm in need of a doctor – there's nothing you can do, but what I've just asked you to do. Show them what you're made of, and keep that ass of yours safe."

I nod, kiss his cheek and get up. "I love you, Daddy," I say and I hear him chuckle a little.

"Love you, too, Kid, make sure she's okay," my dad says looking at Edward, who bobs his head in agreement at him. I move away getting more bullets before going back into the vent with Edward following me.

"This way," I say moving along. I move a lot faster than before knowing Edward's a lot bigger than me, so we'll be making more noise.

"The sub-basement is down there," I say pointing down.

"Isabella, you look like shit," Edward says in a raspy voice.

I chuckle a little. "So do you, Sir."

"I've been so fucking worried about you."

I look to Edward and frown. "Worried that I would fuck up and get everyone killed, you mean?"

Edward looks at me in shock and shakes his head. "You really think that's how and what I think about you?"

I shrug my good shoulder, having no idea what he thinks of me.

"If we make it out of this, I'll show what you mean to me. Stay here, and don't do anything until I'm back."

I nod in agreement at him, but I fill him in on everything I know, and what I think they're up to. He gives me a smile and then starts to move down and I watch him the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Charlie is on the floor of his office having a heart attack and Bella has untied Edward and has now got his help. Tomorrow, we hear from Edward and maybe that will give some answers that we've yet to give you.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Well the time has come to hear from Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**EPOV**

I'm glad when I reach the bottom of the airshaft. I look back up seeing Bella's still looking down at me. I really don't think she knows how bad she looks.

I close my eyes remembering the first time I saw this girl in uniform. I chuckle at the image of her and Emmett standing at my door. He could've picked her up and put her in his hand, like she was a Polly-Pocket doll. It would be fair to say that I was attracted to her right away. Bella is five-foot-two, and has a soft, but toned figure. She has these deep, brown eyes, and long, brown hair, and both of them very much compliment her fair skin.

Once I got my brain back in charge of my body, I invited her and Emmett in and they told me about their case. This led me to working with them for a week. It was both the best and the shittiest week of my life. The best because I found Bella to be one of the best new recruits I've ever worked with. Hell, because she was a lot better than some of the officers that have been doing this for years.

Bella's only downfall would be her own lack of faith in herself, but that comes with time and having people trust you. By the end of the week, I knew I wanted to date her. I wanted to get to know her more. I knew very well that I could see myself falling in love with her. I honestly felt the vibe from her that she, too, was attracted to me; I just had to give us a chance. That right there made the week shitty. I outrank her, so I do know that dating her would be frowned upon, more so if I'm the ranking officer in charge of her. Sadly, at that point I was, because I held rank over both her and Emmett. So for that week, I had to put my own personal needs aside.

When the week ended, I arranged for her, Emmett and me to go for drinks. Emmett bailed when Rose invited him to her house for some, one-on-one time. So, I spent the night with Bella. When we danced and she moved her body with mine, it felt like a date, the best date of my life. Then she kissed me, and I know I kissed her back. Hell, I almost took her right there in front of everyone. I managed to get back in control of my body and walk her home. I left her there at the door with what I hoped was a nice smile. The whole night after I got home, I knew I fucked up big time. My brain was telling me to run and just pretend it didn't happen. My heart, on the other hand, said fuck it, she is worth it, just lay low until you know it's going somewhere, then just come out.

The thought of her being my secret, crushed my heart. Knowing how it made me feel, I knew I couldn't do that to her, and thankfully my brain agrees. So I stayed away as much as I could. Often, I would find myself in the cafeteria when she was, or around the street she and Emmett were assigned to on my breaks. She never picked up on it, but Emmett and Jasper did. They both said I should ask her out. They told me to just be honest with Aro, our station Captain, if the date went well. He has allowed Emmett and Rose to date, but they're no longer allowed to be partnered up.

I decided that I would ask her out, but having been working on the damn Black case, I decided it would be best to hold off until I was done. When I asked Jasper to lend me someone, I was shocked seeing that he was lending me Bella. No! Shocked was not the way I felt; rage and being really fucking pissed is more like it.

My sweet girl asked me to call her Bella instead of Isabella, but I knew I couldn't. I knew if I did the whole department would hear it in my voice. The fondness, my want, need and all of the feelings I have for her would flow out in the name Bella. There was also the fact that besides Jasper and Emmett, I don't call anyone by their nicknames. I only use their nicknames because I've been friends with them for over twenty years.

I tried to push her a little away from me, making her do easy jobs, so I could keep her safe. First, Emmett handed me my ass, and then Jasper did. I really didn't know that Eric and Mike were picking on her over what I'd been making her do. I went to say sorry, but the hurt in her eyes almost brought me to my knees. The next day I stopped by her home to tell her I was sorry, and to help her pick out clothes. When I got there, I still saw the hurt in her eyes. It was me that caused that hurt, and I was so angry with myself.

I seem to have fallen into a pattern. Bella and I will have a great time. I find myself drifting closer to her, need and wanting to be with her in every way. Then I'd freak and push her way with my harsh words or looks. I'm sure I have confused her greatly. Yesterday, she stopped by my office to say that she was meeting some high school girl. I waved her off, glad to have some breathing space from her for the afternoon.

When my cell rang, and I saw her name flash up, I thought she was calling to say she was on her way back. I answered ignoring the tingly feeling that was flowing through my body. I went to speak but she called me _daddy_. The more she spoke, the more I felt myself panic. I just got up and ran out of the office without saying a word to anyone. I made it to the Café she was at in less than five minutes, and I watched and listened as she acted like a teenager. I wanted to get in there and cut the fucker's hand off for touching her, but thankfully, he just walked away.

I was mad at Black, and I was mad at her. My mind kept telling and showing me a Bella that was hurt. I saw her broken body because of Black in my mind, and I knew I needed her off the case. When Keith said something about her doing undercover, I was raging and rejected it knowing I couldn't cope with it, and would blow the lid on the whole thing. However, they all took it as if I thought that Bella couldn't do it. Before I knew what was happening, they were making jokes and I just looked at Bella who looked crushed. I could see her self-esteem slowly decline, all because of me. I cut them off and ended our day. Before she left, I asked her not to do anything stupid; it was really me I was talking to not her. All I wanted to do was give up my job so I could be with her right now. The guys all continued to make fun of her. I wanted to hit those fuckers, telling them she does a better job than they do, and then take her home to make her mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is a bit of how Edward's been feeling, there is much more from him tomorrow. What are your thoughts now?  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Still Edward's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

I came to the Stanley Bank to sort some of my accounts, but to also talk with Charlie. He and I are good friends, and often go fishing and play golf together. He also knows how I feel about his daughter, and has told me 'when I get my head out of my ass' I have his blessing to ask her out. I know he would kill me if I hurt his baby girl.

He had just joined me, and I was talking about Bella, and had just asked if she was okay, knowing full well that I had upset her yesterday. He didn't get to reply as the door burst open and armed men wearing masks came running in firing their weapons. I said a whispered "fuck" knowing I was unarmed. It took them little time to get the bank under their control. I looked at Charlie who was looking behind him at the back of the bank.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly. He nods just as the fucker dressed as Jeepers-Creepers tells me he knows me and then hits me. Thankfully, I was able to keep my cool and he soon moved off bored with fucking with me. When I look back at Charlie, he seemed to be filled with worry.

The guy in charge who's dressed up as Chucky seems to become more and more pissed. The more pissed they get, the calmer Charlie becomes. He even had a sneaky smile on his face a few times. Jeepers-Creepers starts to talk and knock me around again, but he soon moves on to talking about Bella, and I lose it hitting him. That only leads me to get my ass kicked. It was during this I heard Bella's voice loud and clear over the radio. Chucky demanded that she come out saying he's going to kill everyone. I had to hold back my chuckle when she said that she'd kill him first, and then set off his bombs. Chucky was not happy with this and went ape shit. I lie on the ground and just look up, and there she was above me looking so fucking beat up and tired. All I wanted to do is fucking kill all the guys that were here. I had to repeat that I promised nothing stupid and I trusted her. I trust her and I know that she had this.

I was lying next to Charlie when Jeepers-Creepers' voice comes over the radio saying things that he had found her and that she worked with me. I felt my heart stop, until I heard a new radio voice saying that Jeepers-Creepers guy was dead. I was pulled into Charlie's office by Michael who kept asking me who she was, but I knew I couldn't say a word. If they knew who she was, it would put Charlie at more risk. Michael just hit and beat me until I was knocked out. When I came around I was shocked to see that Charlie was having what I think may be a heart attack.

Michael and Chucky left, and Bella just jumped down from the air vent. I listened to her tell Charlie that it was down to just three of them. I swallowed looking her over. I can see she had been beat up, stabbed, and it looks like she was shot too. Charlie made us leave saying I could disarm the bombs. Leaving her up there just now was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life.

I sigh and start to move along the air vent becoming more and more unsure of how the hell Bella did this without giving herself away.

I reach where I need to be and hear a drill going. I drop down, seeing that Michael is drilling at the wall. I move to him and smack him over the head with the gun. I use the cable ties Bella gave me and I tie him up and then move to the bombs.

"Shit," I say looking them over. I have dealt with many bombs in my time. I've been trained in most of the special jobs in the force, but I know for a fact that even if Jasper had someone talk Bella through this, there would be no way she would've been able to disarm these. There are at least three trip wires in this, and I have only just started looking.

I take a deep breath and get to work. As soon as I'm done, I run back upstairs. I'm almost at the main lobby when I hear a crash. There is gunfire and Bella screaming. I move quickly down the hall and see Chucky has gotten a hold of Bella, and has one arm around her, the other has a gun pointed at her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well the bombs are no longer a danger, but Chucky has Bella. What are your thoughts on Edward's POV so far? After the last chapter I was very surprised that people were so split on their opinion. Some of you loved Edward, some hated him. Some of you understood him and his actions and some still want to hang him. Some of you were happy for the break in the robbery to see his view of things, and some were upset about that as well. We promise things get wrapped up on the bank robbery in the chapter tomorrow. See you then and thanks for reading and reviewing.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**And as promised this will be the end of the bank robbery part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Move fucking back or I will kill her right now," Chucky shouts.

I swallow looking behind him hoping someone's going to come running in.

"He's the last one, the hostages have all been freed," Bella says quickly and Chucky tightens his grip on her.

"Shut the fuck up, whore. I saw his face when Quinn talked about you; he is either fucking you or wants to badly. Now, dickhead cop, drop your fucking gun and move!" I look at Bella who looks dead on her feet.

I swallow placing the gun on the ground holding my hands up.

"Take me instead – let her go."

Chucky just laughs at me. "This little bitch destroyed my plan, the plan I've worked on for over a fucking year, and you think I'm going to just let her go?" Chucky moves forward a little. "Open the fucking door," he says harshly to Bella, and she does what she's told. I watch him drag her out of the hallway and up the stairs.

"Edward?" I look to see Jasper running my way.

"He's got Bella and he's heading upstairs," I yell, picking up the gun and following them.

"I need a sharp shooter, suspect on second floor holding officer Swan hostage, aim to kill," Jasper says drawing out his gun.

"Tell me you took care of the bombs?" Jasper says lowly, and I give him one nod.

"He must not care about you as much as what I though after all, he just let me take you," Chucky says, and Jasper and I take our spots, waiting until we have a good shot.

Bella chuckles a little and Chucky grabs her face making her look at him. "Let me guess this is where you tell me he's going to kill me?"

"No, he's not going to kill you. He'll aim to take you down but not to kill. You're going to go down for this."

"Whatever, little girl, now it's time to see if you can fly." He pushes Bella to the window and she falls forward a little and elbows him in his gut. He drops to the floor, and both Jasper and I fire off a shot, hitting him.

I move forward as Chucky tries to make a move on Bella, kicking him around and away from her.

"Hands in the air," Jasper yells and I move to Bella.

"What the hell happened?" I ask harshly, way too harshly and Bella moves away from me a little. "I'm sorry."

"He discovered where I was and started shooting at the air vent and I fell down."

I sigh rubbing my face but Bella eyes spring open.

"Dad," she says jumping up and running away. I quickly follow her and by the time we get back to her dad's office, the EMTs are there looking him over. He still looks pale, but I know he'll be okay.

"There's one knocked out in one of the safes," Bella says to Emmett as he comes over to us.

"It's fine, Bella, we've got this," Emmett says and looks at me.

"You both have to get checked out, Aro's orders," Jasper says.

Both Bella and I sigh at the same time, but I know she needs to be looked over. I pull her out of the bank and into one of the waiting ambulances.

On the way to the hospital, Bella is quiet, and I'm sad we get separated to be looked over by a doctor. I'm diagnosed as fine, but am told I'll be off duty for at least seventy-two hours. I ended up getting three stitches in my left eyebrow and told the rest is mainly deep bruising. When I'm released, I walk out heading to where Charlie is, not only to find out how my friend is, but also find out if he knows anything about Bella. I arrive to find Bella there asleep on the chair next to his bed.

"Is she okay?" I ask softly not wanting to wake her.

"Yes and no," Charlie says with a chuckle. "She's upset over taking someone's life. Well, more than just one person's life. She has cuts and bruises all over her. The worse one is the stab wound to her shoulder."

I nod at him. "And how are you?"

"Me? I'm fine."

I raise my eyebrow at him making him chuckle more.

"Okay, minor heart attack, but no real damage they say."

I sigh but nod at him.

"DAD!" Bella yells leaping up. She actually makes me jump in fright because of the way she bolted up and yelled.

I look at her wide eyes and then move to her as she pants to catch her breath.

"Isabella, everything's okay, your dad's right here and he's fine," I say to her rubbing her back. Her eyes go to mine and she gives me a smile.

"Has anyone updated you?" I shake my head and call Jasper.

"Hey, Edward, how is everything?" Jasper asks as soon as he picks up.

"Yes, I'm with Bella just looking for an update?" I say keeping my eyes on Bella.

"Oh, sorry – seven of the ten are dead; the three that are alive needed hospital treatment. We've identified six of them so far. One of them was Paul Lahote."

As soon as Jasper says his name, I knew when I arrested him. He was one of the people that were involved in the case I worked on with Emmett and Bella.

"But looks as if what Bella thought was happening was the actual plan. They held up the Stanley Bank, in order to actually rob the one just down from it. They were planning their getaway by using: fire crew, EMTs and police uniforms; we found them in the containers with the fake gold. If the bombs did go off, I'm sure they would've managed to walk away in all the confusion."

"Do you have all of them?"

"Yes, we believe at this point we do."

"Okay, keep me informed."

"Will do," Jasper says hanging up.

"I'm sorry, Sir, Madam, but visiting times are now over."

I look to the nurse who's standing at the door.

"Edward, will you make sure my girl gets home safely?"

"I will, Charlie," I say.

"Can't I stay here with you? I mean, you had a heart attack," Bella says ignoring what Charlie and I just said.

"Kid, I'm forty-nine, I don't need a babysitter, and I am sure these lovely nurses will look after me very well until you return tomorrow."

"BUT," Bella says loudly and Charlie looks at me.

"He'll be fine, and they will call you if you are needed," I softly say taking hold of Bella's arm to lead her out.

"He could've died – he needs me to stay."

"Isabella, he will be fine."

Bella looks at me and sighs. "I know you've got a big family, but he's all I have."

I go to tell her she has me, but I swallow it back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well they're both okay, and Charlie is good too. What do you suppose will happen next?  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Sunday all. Sorry the post is a little late today, I slept in. Hope you like today's post, Nikky and I will be busy working on more stories for you today, Kasi~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

We share a cab, but I get out with her walking her to her apartment door.

"Thank you," Bella says softly before walking in.

"Isabella," I yell as she closes the door, thankfully, she opens it frowning at me. "I just wanted to say you did really well today, real fucking well."

She looks at me in surprise. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I say pulling at my hair.

She gives me a curt nod and closes the door.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, Cullen?" I say to myself as I walk away. I feel a pain in my chest and stop looking back at the door. "What the fuck do I do?"

I close my eyes breathing deep trying to think about what's the right thing to do. Before I can stop myself I'm knocking on her door.

"Edward?" Bella asks as she opens the door.

"I forgot something," I say as I look at her.

"What? What did you forget?"

"This." I move to her sliding my hand up the side of her face, and I move in closer. I stop for a split second before placing my lips onto hers. It only takes her a split second to start kissing me back and everything in me feels whole, but at the same time, it feels as if someone's setting off fireworks inside of me. I kick her front door with my foot, turn us and push her gently against it.

"I have wanted you from the first moment I saw you. This feels so fucking right," I say trying to regain my breath. The fact that she's kissing my neck isn't helping me. "I don't think I can stay away from you anymore."

"I don't want you to ever stay away," Bella says looking up at me with her doe eyes. "But what do we do, I'm still working under you?"

"I really like the idea of you being under me," I reply straight away, "but the fact that you're helping out in the narcotics department, could be a problem. We may have to wait until your tour of duty there is over," I say pulling away from her, already hating that I may not be able to spend time with her.

"Come to bed," Bella says and I look at her.

"There's no rule saying we can't be friends. Some friends share a bed." I grin and nod at her.

"That sounds good. Wait for me right here, I'll be quick." I run down and quickly pay the cabbie and give him a large tip, and send him on his way. I run back up to her door and she lets me in. I turn and lock the door and she turns off the light. I follow her and I strip down to my boxers with my back to her. We watch each other as we get into bed.

"Everything in me is screaming for me to take you, but I want to get to know you outside of work. I want to have it be known that we're seeing each other, and we're a couple before we get to that."

"Good thing I don't sleep with guys on the first date then."

I chuckle a little looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Bella shakes her head at me and I pull her into my arms. "It was the first time I had to shoot to kill, and after the first one, I was not even thinking about it at all, it just seemed to happen easier."

I kiss her head closing my eyes as her pain hits my heart. "I know, baby, but you did it to save everyone. They would've set those bombs off, killing many people; that was a part of their plan." I hug her a little closer to me.

"This is weird," Bella says and I frown and feel worried, because I find this perfect.

"How so?" I manage to ask.

"It's weird in the fact that it's not weird. It feels like we should be doing this. You know, the whole cuddling together and talking together about our day, while sharing a bed. That's odd to me, because I've never done this with anyone." Bella rolls her eyes at her own words.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, but maybe it's our bodies' way of telling us what's been staring us in our faces. I'm sorry that it took me so long to catch up with you."

Bella bites her lip blushing. I keep looking at her seeing just how tired she is. "Come on, baby, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going be a big long day. Neither of us can work, but we do have to go and make official statements."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts now?  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy reading, see you with more tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Two months later still EPOV**

I am in the back of the van watching Bella's every movement. The last six weeks she's been undercover. The day after the bank holdup, we walked into the precinct together. Bella jumped as everyone clapped and she looked at them, then me and gave me a smile and nod, thinking they were clapping for me. It was not till Emmett shouted "let's hear it for Bella," that she figured out they were clapping for her. I joined in on the clapping and chuckled as Bella blushed. The day seemed to drag by, but we had to make official statements. I'm sure it seemed like it took forever because we were both stiff and sore. We both were put on paid medical leave for three days. When we finally left the station, we went to see Charlie. He looked much better as he talked to the nurses.

Bella and I spent our time off together getting to know each other. When I arrived back at work, I spoke with Aro making him aware of my feelings. He was not too happy about it, but as I made it clear, I would give my job up before I gave up Bella, he relented. He sort of gave us his blessing, but asked us to hold off until Bella was back downstairs working. I agreed quickly and left to inform Bella of what happened. She seemed to be as pleased as I was.

We left work so I could speak with Bree, too. We got some more information and I was shocked to find that Jacob had been grooming this young girl. After he gained control and power over her, he lost interest in her. When we arrived back at the precinct, Bella and I agreed that we had to put a stop to him soon. I spent five days going through everything she would need to know before I sent her in undercover.

It only took two days for Bella to gain Jacob Black's trust. It helped that Black was very keen on Bella. Sadly, he makes it known that he is all of the time. Bella told him that her _father _said she couldn't date until she was sixteen, which gives her a little breathing space. However, that space is closing in on us, because she had said before her birthday was Christmas Eve, and that's only a week away.

Overall, Bella has handled the undercover work really well, and I know many of the other detectives have been very impressed by her and her sharp mind. She was able to put the dots together and realized that Marcus is the school janitor. There is also the fact Bella thinks Bree had misheard the call that led her to come to her for help. Bella is completely convinced that Bill Black is really the man in charge. The only problem is that Jacob has yet to take Bella along on any of his meetings, and we always seem to show up too late on finding out where the drop off and pickup points are.

"Jake," Bella's voice comes over the wire, real huskily. I watch as the dog moves to her pushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah, Bells?"

Bella bites her lip acting shy.

"Come on, baby, you can tell me, I'm your Jake-man."

Bella looks around and sighs a little, and I watch as she looks up at him with her chin tipped down. "I had a wet dream last night," she whispers like it's a secret.

"About what, baby?" the dog asks as his eyes light up.

"Well, you see I had this dream that you were this big bad mafia guy, and everyone did as you told them."

I watch as Bella rubs her legs together and closes her eyes. She's got acting like she's turned on down perfectly.

"You wanted me as your number one girl, but wanted me to see you in action." Bella softly runs her hand up and down Jacob's arm. "You took me with you and showed me you being the big boss man in charge. Once the deal was done you ..." Bella trails off and turns her head making her hair fall over her face.

"I what, what did I do, baby?" Jacob asks sounding turned on.

"You made me your girl, right there in front of them," Bella says tilting her head toward Jacob's friends. "You laid me there on top of the money, drugs, guns – everything and made me scream out your name, while they all watched."

"Holy fuck, she's good. I think I'm even turned on a little by what she said."

I glare at Keith, silently giving him the order to shut the fuck up.

"You're coming with me tonight, and then your mouth, tits, pussy and ass are mine, all night long."

Bella looks at him excited and nods. "Are you really going to let me come?" Bella asks and Jacob chuckles.

"Maybe, if you're a good girl, I'll let you come a few times."

I roll my hands into fists, just wanting her out of there now.

"So when will you pick me up?"

Fuck, does my girl know me or what.

"No way, you're staying with me until this goes down."

I rub my face knowing this is not a good thing.

"I want someone on her the whole time. He doesn't get to fucking touch her," I yell and they all just mumble out, "Yes, Sir."

True to his fucking word Jacob didn't let Bella too far from his side. Thankfully, Jasper pulled some favors and got me twenty more guys from Seattle to use for the night. Sadly, we still don't know where it's going down, and this is putting me on edge. I wish I could just speak to my girl, where I can hear and see her, face to face. I know she has no idea where we are or if we're even close, and I hate that this is putting her at greater risk. I close my eyes praying she doesn't get hurt.

"They're on the move, heading north," Keith says.

I open my eyes and move slowly out. This is fucking hell. We can't get too close to them. Every ten blocks the follow car needs to be switched, to keep them from knowing they're being followed.

"Sir, we've lost them on fifty-second street," Keith says over the line.

"FUCK," I yell loudly, fucking sick of this shit. This has been the same story the last three fucking times, we keep freaking losing them. I'm beginning to think some of these guys are going to need to get retrained in following someone because they are fucking shit at it.

"Find them, now. Remember they have one of our team with them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Bella is undercover, and her team has lost them, what do you think will happen now? What are your thoughts of Edward going to Aro right away? How about all of the guys at the station showing Bella love and support? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here we go ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

I drive around hoping they are going to appear and I'll be there to arrest the fucker. I swear on everything I am, if he hurts Bella, then I'm going to fucking end him, forever.

"Jake." I swallow hearing Bella's voice coming over the line. "Why did we drive around for an hour just to end up at the Hut's? We could've walked here."

"Everyone – they are at the Hut's Warehouses; get there now!" I order.

"Baby, this is a good way to keep cops on their toes; besides, these are all made with steel nothing can be picked up on sound waves here, and they can't even use an x-ray to see inside the buildings."

"Oh, you're so smart, Jacob," Bella says with a giggle. "Jacob," Bella says with a shaky voice, only this time she sounds really worried. "Those two guys are cops."

I frown as I look at my radio.

"Mike and Eric, yeah they are, wait, how did you know?"

I put my foot down knowing this could be very bad for Bella. I fucking knew they had someone in the inside on their fucking team.

"So, they're your bosses?" Bella asks shaking him off his own question.

"What– no, I'm just making them believe they have more power than what they really do. They're both really stupid fuckers. They give me all the information I need. They pick up the drugs from the dock during their traffic duties, and I give them a cut. The best thing is everything leads back to them being in charge. If this comes out, it will be made to look like I was a poor boy who took a wrong turn and they used me."

Everything goes quiet and I know we're still almost five minutes away.

"Just stay here, baby, this switchover shouldn't take long."

Shit, where I don't want her over there, we need to hear what they are saying.

"Jake," Bella yells.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I ... I just want to hug you, you know, to let you know I'm with you," she says meekly.

I swallow and frown a little. I hear Jake chuckle and then after some rustling sounds, I hear walking.

"Mike, Eric," I hear Jake say and I chuckle knowing that Bella passed her mic off to Jake.

"She's really quick on her feet, isn't she?"

I nod not looking at Keith. I let out a breath and start to move into position. The entire time I'm listening to Mike, Eric and Jacob talk and joke with each other. I let out a breath when I can see Bella and then look over to the side where Mike, Eric and Jacob are standing inside a warehouse door. It's another five minutes before there's exchange of money for drugs.

"GO, GO, GO," I yell and everyone runs out.

"You assholes, you set me up," Jacob yells.

"What– no," Mike yells back.

"Fuckers, I should kill you slowly, but I don't have time."

I swallow seeing Jacob pull a gun out on Mike and Eric.

"Molten Police – drop your weapons," Bella's clear voices come out.

"You fucking bitch!" Jacob screams.

"I said drop it, you're under arrest," Bella shouts out clearly again.

I run toward them with my gun raised. "She said drop it!"

Jacob looks around clearly pissed, but drops his gun.

"Lay flat on the ground."

Jacob follows what I say.

"That means you, too, Eric and Mike," Bella says with a cocky smile and with her weapon still trained on them.

Mike and Eric just swallow, but do what she asks.

It takes us just over an hour to get all the men rounded up and arrested. In the end, we had thirty people under arrest. Thankfully, Mike and Eric are the only cops that were involved.

"Are you ready to head home?" I ask when Bella comes out of the changing room.

"Yeah, I need a shower."

I chuckle tilting my head a little because her hair is already wet, making me think she's just had one.

"Don't give me that look, I can still smell him," Bella says shaking.

"I fucking missed you," I say pulling her a little closer to me.

"I missed you, too," Bella says sadly.

"What's up, love?" I ask as we make our way to my car.

"I'm just worried about Bree. She's on her own now."

I kiss the side of her head as I open the car door. "Trust that things will work out."

When we reach Bella's place, which has kind of become our place, since I've been staying here, I make us something light to eat. Bella takes another shower, and I grin when she walks into the living room in my t-shirt.

"Feeling any better?"

"Much, I miss this," Bella says pulling at my police academy t-shirt.

I pat the couch and she sits next to me.

"What do you say about us going away for the weekend?"

Bella looks at me tilting her head a little. "Can we do that?"

"We've worked five weeks straight, so we're due time off. I was thinking we could go away Friday and come back on Tuesday."

"That's Christmas Eve?"

I nod at her with a smile. "I know, love, but tomorrow we can deal with the court and paperwork. We'll both be assigned off, so why not just go away?"

"Fine, but somewhere fun," she insists.

I nod, and then give her a big kiss. "Come on, let's get to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Bella again uses her common sense and saves the day. Some of you called it that they had an inside guy, thankfully with Edward having suspicions of a dirty cop, not many people knew Bella was in there undercover. We had the question asked about how Bella could go in the school undercover after giving the drug talk there. If you think back, Bella was in full decked out uniform and hat, looking very professional. When she was there as the 15yr old girl she was hair down, dressed for the age of the character she was playing. I don't know about any of you, but when I wear my everyday mom clothes, I look like in her 40's mom and grandma that I am, but when I get dressed up and go out with adults, I don't look like the (almost - on Thursday) 45 yr old mom. I did get carded the last time I made a visit to the casino with friends.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the daily update, see you all tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The paperwork and preliminary court hearings go by quickly. Jacob and his crew all are denied bail. Just like I thought, Aro gives Bella and me time off, until after the New Year. It also means when we come back to work, Bella will be back downstairs.

I called to tell Keith to let everyone know that today would be Bella's last day with us. It only took them two hours to collect money and have someone go out and buy her flowers, chocolate, and a dog tag like necklace.

All of us in the detective department want her to know that she may be back downstairs, but we all think of her as part of our team. Of course, this made Bella sob as she hugs us all. I could see the team was really going to miss her. She has no idea the respect she has gained up here.

Before heading home we went to check on Bree. During our talk I told Bree that my aunt and uncle foster kids. I tell her they don't have any kids at the moment. I mention if she wants me to, I can ask them to take her in. I want and need this to be her choice. Over the six weeks Bella was undercover, it was clear that Bree wasn't allowed to make her own choices.

When she said _yes_ I could hear the breath Bella let out. It's so clear that Bella has a large heart and even when the arrests were done she made sure Bree wasn't there. She wanted and needed Bree to have a safe place as much as she wanted to get the Blacks out of business.

"So, where are we off to?" Bella asks and I shake my head.

"It's a surprise."

"You know I'll see when we arrive at the check in desk."

I tilt my head at her. "Well, then it looks like you'll have to be blindfolded."

"Then I'll hear it when they call us, or when the captain says it over his radio."

I chuckle at her. "iPod with Bose full-ear-cover headphones, with a continuous play list of all your favorite eighties hair bands playing."

"No mile high club?"

I pout at her. "Come on, Bella, don't ruin my fun."

"Does that mean you're already a member or you don't want to join it, with me?"

I pull her to me. "As much as I would love to join the mile high club with you, I don't want that to be our first time. I want to see, hear and feel you completely."

"So, you're really not going to tell me where we're going?"

I shake my head at her. Bella pouts and I kiss her lips only pulling back when I hear her cellphone ring.

"Hey, Daddy," Bella says with a smile. "I'll ask – hold on."

"Charlie wants to know if Esme and Carlisle have room for one more on Christmas Day?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem, I'll call and ask. Who is it he's talking about?"

I watch Bella's face drop a little. "Dad, who is it that you want to bring?" I chuckle as I think it just occurred to her what her father had asked.

"Hey, Edward," Esme answers as I step away so I can talk.

"Hi, Aunt Esme, how is Bree settling in?"

"She's doing okay. She just needs to take it a day at a time, sweetie."

I let out a soft sigh knowing she has a long road to go. "I'm calling because Charlie called Bella and asked if we have room for one more?"

"Oh, I was waiting on him to ask Sue if she could come."

"Sue?" I say in a questioning manner.

"She's a nurse who works with your Uncle Carlisle; they make such a sweet couple. Plus, her knowing about his heart problems, he's not getting away with anything."

I shake my head a little and chuckle.

"With you two being friends, I'd thought you would know about her."

"I haven't really seen him much and when I have, Bella's been there."

"Oh well, you'll meet Sue at Christmas then. I need to go but I hope you and Bella have a good time. I love you, Edward."

"Thanks, I love you, too, bye," I say ending the call before stepping back to Bella.

"Esme said it's fine," I whisper in her ear.

"Dad, Esme said it was fine to bring Sue, but I want to meet her after that, officially."

I shake my head holding back my chuckle, she sounds like she's the parent and Charlie's the child.

"Love you, too, Daddy. I'll call you when we arrive at wherever it is Edward's taking me."

"So Charlie has a girlfriend?" I ask as she ends the call.

Bella nods. "I'm not sure how to take this; it's been ten years since my mom died."

I pull her to me. "He'll be fine, and Esme likes her so that's a good thing. Come on, we need to get checked in to make our plane."

I blindfold Bella and place the earphones on her. She only has to remove it for security and the check in desk. Both didn't say a word about where we were going, but made sure that she was willing to leave with me.

"So are you ready to see where you are?" I ask after pulling the rental car over.

"Yes," Bella says with a giggle. I jump out of the car and run around to her side and help her out. I take the blindfold off her. "Vegas?" Bella says with a bit of a giggle.

"Yes, we're in Vegas, baby."

Bella shakes her head as she chuckles. "I've always wanted to go to Vegas."

"I know, your dad told me."

After checking in, I drive to our hotel. The valet parks the car, we check-in and go to our room. Bella seems to be in more shock at seeing the huge fancy room I got for us.

"Coming to win some money?" I ask and Bella nods at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all know that old saying, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?" Well what do you suppose will happen in Vegas?  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Well this was going to be 23 chapters long, but since today is my (Kasi's) birthday, I decided to give you all a gift! This is the last chapter before the epilogue, which will post tomorrow. YAY, Happy Birthday to me! :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Bella and I spend the night going around the tables. We lost three hundred dollars, but had a great time. We fall into bed hugging. We order breakfast in bed, and then I take her out for sightseeing before hitting the tables.

"Hit me," I say getting an eight. Damn, I busted, I needed a seven or less.

"Hit me," Bella says and I look at her hand seeing she needs a two.

"You should've stayed, love," I say as the dealer puts down a two.

"Shit, baby, that was awesome." Bella claps her hands in excitement.

I sit next to her watching her play. It's clear that it's just a fluke and coincidence. My enjoyment is seeing the smile on her face. I look at Bella's hand seeing she has four cards but at fifteen she needs six or less to win with a five card spread.

"Bet it all, love," I say and Bella looks at me.

"Are you sure?" I know she's asking because she currently has around two grand in chips.

"I am, and if you win, we get married tonight."

It wasn't until the words were out of my mouth that I knew how much I really wanted to marry her. I should've just asked her and not put it on a freaking bet.

Bella swallows, lets out a breath and pushes all her chips in. "Hit me," she says and I close my eyes not wanting to see the card.

"So, you'd only marry me if I win?"

My eyes spring open and I look at her.

"Fuck no, baby, I want to marry you no matter what."

"Tonight?"

"I will marry you anytime, anywhere, you just need to tell me when and where."

Bella swallows and points to her five cards. I look at them then look at her. "You won?" I yell and Bella nods. "We're getting fucking married!" I pull her to me. I grab Bella's winnings and pull her out of the casino.

"So we're really doing this?" I ask and Bella bites her lip but nods at me.

"Well, we need a ring, dress clothes, and a license, so come on," I say pulling her.

Thankfully, we found a dress shop that also did suits. I left her to get her hair done and dressed, and went to a jewelry store. It took me the best part of an hour to get her the perfect ring. When I was done, I hurry back to the room. After a shower and shave I get my suit on. I'm only ready a mere five minutes before Bella is ready.

"Hi," she says from behind me.

I turn to face Bella and my heart stops; she looks fucking beautiful.

"You look amazing, love," I say. I look Bella up and down. She's wearing an ivory dress with lace straps, it rests at her knees. She is holding a single white lily.

"You sure about this, you don't want Charlie to give you away?"

"He can."

I frown and tilt my head a little.

"What I mean is this wedding can just be for us, we can give him and your family a _do over_—if you will—later."

I smile pulling her to me. "I really fucking like that idea, but let's be sure to do it soon, because I want you to have my name, now."

Bella and I find a small chapel and get married in front of the king of rock-n-roll. Afterward, we go have a nice dinner and then we dance in the moonlight. We walk back to our room kissing the whole way. I pick her up and carry her over the threshold. Kicking the door shut, I take her directly to our bed.

I place her on the bed and follow her down. I hold her close kissing her like our lives depend on the touching of our lips. We both move around and soon we are on our knees facing each other in the center of the huge bed. Her fingers are pulling at my shirt, and my fingers are working the zipper down her back.

Once we move around enough to remove the other's clothing, we are left in only our underwear.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you, my sweet wife," I say huskily.

"And I will always love you, my sexy husband."

I lay her back and kiss and nibble her skin from her head to her feet. I move back up and pull her little lacy panties from her body. I can't help the moan that falls from my lips seeing my beautiful wife laid out before me.

I move back up the bed worshiping her body the whole way. As I kiss her lips, her legs spread to let me fit between them. The heat from her is intense and within no time, we are sharing the same breath as our bodies move together in an age-old intimate dance.

After several times of finding pleasure in each other, we fall into a peaceful and sensually fulfilled rest.

I wake up with Bella wrapped around me. "Hey, wife," I say softy.

"Hi, husband," Bella says as she kisses her way up to my mouth. I flip us so she's under me, and we make sweet love for the rest of the day. We never really leave the room again, until it's time to head for home.

"You ready for this?" I ask kissing her. I'm not sure if it's because we made love or got married that's making me want and need to touch her all the fucking time. In the last three days I've had more sex than I did in the sixteen years since I lost my virginity.

We walk hand in hand to my aunt and uncle's home.

"Merry Christmas," Esme says walking up to me.

"Daddy," Bella yells walking into her dad's open arms.

"Hey, baby girl, come on, I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

I walk behind Bella and Charlie into the living room.

"Bella, this is Sue, my girlfriend," Charlie says rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sue, this is my beautiful daughter, Bella."

Bella and Sue shake hands. "It's nice to meet you, Sue." She turns to Esme and smiles. "Is Bree around?" she asks.

"She's up in her room, second floor, and third door on the left."

Bella nods and walks away. It's more than an hour later before Bella comes back down with Bree at her side. We all handout gifts, sadly because of the case, Bella and I couldn't get Bree anything. If we did, it could be construed as us attempting to bribe her.

Even with the fact that I have not seen my aunt and uncle in over a week and Bella had not seen her dad in five days, we were both eager to leave and get home to just be with each other.

**~***_**CD**_***~**

The last three months have been real busy. Bella is now back downstairs, and I miss her so fucking much. However, her new partner is none other than Emmett. Having Emmett beside her when she's out makes me feel better. I know he looks after her and he has the utmost amount of respect for her.

Bella and I have booked our _do over wedding _and it's in a month from now. I'm glad we have everything organized, because the next two weeks are busy. We have Jacob's court case, and the week after that will be filled with Randall Parker's case; he was the guy in charge for the bank robbery attempt.

Bella and I still seem to be in the honeymoon stage, we're all over each other all the time. We seem to be able to only control it when we're at work.

**BPOV**

I sit in the waiting room with Bella and I watch her leg bounce.

"Love, you'll be fine," I say knowing this is her first time to go to court for work.

I get called first, and then I sit in the gallery, watching Bella as she gives her testimony to the court. She did a great job and I've never been more proud of her. In all it only takes seven days in court for the case to be heard and the jury to return with a verdict of guilty on all charges.

Jacob and his dad both got life in prison, most of the crew got around twenty-five years. Mike and Eric both got fifty years. With one case down we only have one left.

"You okay, love?" Edward asks softy in my ear.

"Yeah, I am, I just can't believe it has almost been a year since I came out of the academy." It's strange, but it doesn't seem possible that in a week it will be my one year of service anniversary.

"You've done really great over your first year."

I turn and look at him. "Yeah?" I say a little unsure of his statement.

"Bella, you took down a bank robbery attempt, almost single handed and helped in taking down one of the largest drug heists in the state of Washington."

"You did the drug heist and helped with the bank robbery, too. Especially the drug take down, that was all your hard work."

I shake my head at her. "Bella, love, I can't tell you how much you helped. Even with the fact that I wanted to keep you safe and was pissed because Jasper had made it hard for me to ask you out, you helped a lot. Your undercover work is the reason the Blacks and their men got sent down. As for the bank, honey, they had ten men, and by the time I was able to help there were only three." He kisses me softly and I smile at him but I guess it doesn't reach my eyes. "What else is bothering you, love?" he asks, being the tender and sweet, loving husband he is.

"I'm worried about Monday. I'm worried about facing them again."

I feel him wrap his arms around me holding my back close to his chest. "You did what you had to, never forget that."

I nod leaning my head against him. It's hard to remember that I was doing a job, especially when you see their faces flash in your mind. Even when it's in the line of duty, you never forget having to take someone's life.

I feel him kiss me on my scars I got that day. "I still can't believe you helped him stab yourself."

I chuckle a little. "That was not the brightest thing I've ever done, I will admit."

"No, it wasn't, but thankfully it worked out the way it did."

I let out a breath. "Do you want kids?" I ask.

After the words leave my mouth, I feel him stiffen and I turn my head looking over my shoulder.

"Are you—" he starts to ask, but stops before finishing.

I shake my head and bite my lip a little over the fact he looks like he's about to freak out.

"Do you want kids?" he asks

"I asked first," I say as I move to the bed and lie down.

"Yes, I do," he says following me. "I want more than one child, with you. I do know if you get pregnant, it will cause issues for you at work, with what you can and can't do. I'm more than willing to take time off to be with the babies when they're born—"

I feel my mouth drop open.

"I mean, I've already established my career, but you still have to carry the babies first, and I know how hard you've worked to be accepted. I will not push you into anything you're not ready for, no matter how much I want it."

"I want to have your babies," I say and I glance back and see his bright smile.

"Really?" I bob my head and he rolls me quickly and moves on top of me. "When, how soon can we start?"

I chuckle as he looks ready to impregnate me right now. "Whenever you are ready," I say.

Within seconds my husband has pulled my leg over his hip and pushed his large cock inside of me.

"So fucking wet," he grunts out, "and I am ready now," he says as he begins thrusting hard.

I want to chuckle at his behavior, but it comes out in a moan as he literally makes my body shake with pleasure right away.

**~***_**CD**_***~**

It's Monday morning and Edward and I are back in the courtroom. The morning after we decided for a baby, Edward had thrown away the pill I normally take. He then came with me to speak to Aro about the fact we were trying for a baby. He seemed to be a little pleased over the fact we were telling him first. He seemed less pleased when Edward told him that where I would come back to work after two months off, he would be taking leave for eight months.

As Aro looked shocked, my husband carried on talking. He told Aro how he was going to brush up on some skills and do course work from home that would help him in his career. Edward went onto inform Aro it was this or retirement, because he wants to spend this time with his baby when it comes. In the end Aro agreed to it and asked me to inform him right away, so that he can make sure my health and safety are taken care of.

"Everything's going to be all right, love," Edward says in my ear before I walk into the courtroom. The questions seem to last for hours. The whole time the members that were knocked out and the ones that were waiting at the other bank just glare at me. I'm glad when I am let down off the stand.

Next up was Edward – he seems so calm and collected up there. Nothing that was thrown at him seemed to faze him. Edward and I stayed for a bit and listened to Frank—the one I put in the safe—tells a sob story about how I did not identify myself and hurt him in a unprovoked manner. Chucky, otherwise known as Randall, said something similar. The District Attorney pretty much ripped them to shreds on his cross examination.

The jury took twelve hours to come back with the guilty verdict on all six charges.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So only one more chapter to go, and it's short but super sweet. We hope that you are ALL loving Concealed Defense. See you tomorrow with the epilogue to this tale. Nikky & Kasi~  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**As always no copyright infringement is intended in our use of the Twilight characters. Huge thanks again to the great group of ladies who keep us readable.**

****I'm sorry for the mix up yesterday. When I combined chapters, I forgot to mark the POV change, and I have done that now, so it is fixed.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**THE EPILOGUE**

**BPOV**

I look in the mirror checking to make sure everything is in place. I was not going to wear a wedding dress; after all, Edward and I are already married. However, Edward said he would like to see me in one.

Finding this dress took the longest out of everything we've planned for today. I think since my own mom had passed away and I went dress shopping with my father – who was a _great help_ – since everything looked amazing, made the selection process harder. Not to mention the constant mentioning of how I was his baby girl, oh, and the crying he did, too.

I love my father dearly, but after two weeks of trying on dresses and calming him down, I went out alone to find one, but still didn't come up with anything. It was five weeks ago there was a knock at my door, and there stood Sue, Esme, and Bree. The four of us went out and within the hour I found my dress.

The dress is white lace that has a soft light, white under-dress; there is a belt of silver around the waist. It's not a big princess dress, just a simple one that is elegant. I was so happy to have Bree there to give her opinion. She's doing so much better. She started to speak to someone and is starting to heal. She's also more relieved and feels safer now that the court case is out of the way. She has finally found a family she can trust in Esme and Carlisle.

"Baby girl, you look even more beautiful than I could imagine," my dad sniffs out.

I walk to him and hug him to me.

"Thank you," he says and I let him go giving him a puzzled look. "I know you and Edward are married already, but thank you for allowing me to do this."

I shake my head at him and fix his tie. "I have no idea what you're talking about old man," I say and he chuckles shaking his head at me.

"That's what he said."

"Isn't that supposed to come out as, _she_ not _he_ said?"

"No, that's what Edward said. He said, "I have no idea what you're talking about old man," as he fixed my tie. Just the same as you just did, quite odd."

"Dad, do you need to see Carlisle because you're not making much sense."

My dad rolls his eyes at me. "Fine, I'll drop it, but I know you two are already married."

"And when were we supposed to have pulled off this stunt of getting married before now?"

"Vegas! You know if you're going to keep fibbing about it, you really shouldn't leave your wedding certificate on the table."

I don't fall for his trap, because I know this never happened. "Dad, it's not nice to lie."

He hums at me as he narrows his eyes, but I know he has not seen it because we've got it in a locked safe. There's no way I would do all of this and leave that out for some inquisitive person to find.

"You ready for this, baby girl?"

I give my dad one last nod and the door opens and he walks me toward my future.

**Five years later**

The last five years seemed to have passed by quickly. Edward is back working as detective and I'm also stationed there as a liaison officer. My hours now are more nine to five, which is a good thing, with us having two children at home and one on the way.

Just like he said he would when our daughter Sophia was born three years ago, Edward took eight months leave. He had only returned back to work when I found out that I was expecting our second child. Our son was born at the precinct, almost in front of everyone one. Thankfully, Edward and Aro managed to get me into one of the offices just in time. We named him Aropostle Matthew, a little unusual but it fits him well, and honors the man that helped bring him into the world.

Today is a very special day as Bree has graduated from college. She's now a beautiful twenty-one-year-old, and she's dating a man now. Diego is a few—eight to be exact—years older than her, but I believe they are well-suited and he never pushes her beyond what she's able to give him. She still has some side effects from the abuse that Jacob put her through, but mostly she has healed and moved on.

We all stand and cheer as she walks on the stage. Diego is holding Sophia up in his arms so she can see and Edward has Aropostle. We sit down and clap when the other names are called out then watch as Bree makes her way to us.

"Mom, Dad," she says excitedly. She started calling Esme and Carlisle Mom and Dad after living with them for a year. She treats Edward like a brother and me like a sister and to our kids she's Aunt Bree. To her we are her true family. After she hugs each of us, she moves to Diego's arms, disappointing Sophia who wanted to keep him for herself.

"So, where are we off to?" Bree asks.

"It's your choice, Bree," Esme tells her and she smiles.

"Well, there is this haunted house I want to go to and look around. Do you think Papa Charlie will watch thing one and thing two?"

I nod while typing out a quick text to my father. I know Sue and he will take the kids, because they love spoiling them rotten.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Yeah, come on, Edward, your dad will be there. What's the worst thing that can happen?" I say.

My inner voice yells, "Famous last words."

"Really, what could go wrong at a haunted house?" I say, as my water breaks and begins to trickle down my leg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is the end of another WeeKittyAndTAT story. We hope that you all have a wonderful holiday Season and we will see you before the end of the year with at least one maybe more stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nikky & Kasi~ **


End file.
